MK - Prolog
Prolog Es blitzte und donnerte in dieser finsteren Neumondnacht. Der Regen prasselte unbarmherzig auf jedes Wesen nieder, trotz der Bäume, die dicht an dicht wie Wächter standen und eigentlich den Regen mit ihren großen Blätterkronen abhalten sollten. Doch diesem Regen mussten sich selbst diese Bäume beugen, obwohl sie mehrere Dekaden oder gar Jahrhunderte alt waren. Die Bezeichnung Wächter passte gut zu ihnen, trotz des mächtigen Sturmes bewegten sich die Stämme der Bäume keinen einzigen Zoll, doch die Äste, selbst die, die dicker als der Körper eines Menschen waren, wurden vom Wind hin und her gepeitscht. Falls man so gottesgläubig wie die einsame Gestalt war, die sich einen Weg durch das Dickicht bahnte, konnte man die Götter für diesen schrecklichen Sturm verantwortlich machen. Die Gestalt war von den Dornen der Büsche zerkratzt, ein Bündel hielt es im Arm. Ihr Mantel hätte bestimmt den Regen abgehalten, doch nicht diesen Regen. Die Tropfen schossen wie Speere vom Himmel herab und schmerzten wie Bienenstiche. Wie Stiche von enorm großen und aggressiven Bienen die in einem gigantischen Schwarm vom Himmel herabschossen. Dazu kam noch der eiskalte Wind, der am Mantel zerrte und die Gestalt hin und her stolpern lies. Der normalerweise trockene Boden war zu Matsch geronnen, in dem man nicht mehr wusste, wo die eine Baumwurzel aufhörte und die nächste anfing. Die Wurzeln waren glitschig und tückisch, im Pfuhl selbst sank man tief ein und es kostete enorme Anstrengung, um wieder frei zu kommen. Auf Höhe der Knie rankten sich die Äste vom Gebüsch wie kleine Ärmchen um die Beine der Gestalt. Die Dornen hakten wie kleine Finger in die Haut ein und stachen bis ins Fleisch hinab. Auf Gesichtshöhe gab es die Äste der kleinen Bäume, die gerade noch im Schatten ihrer großen Vettern wachsen konnten. Obwohl sie klein und verkümmert waren, die Äste waren dennoch hart und schmerzten wie Peitschenhiebe, wenn der Wind sie ins Gesicht der Gestalt schlug. Dennoch versuchte die Gestalt nicht, die heranfliegenden Äste mit den Händen abzuwehren, sie hielt nur das Bündel fest und hielt die Augenlider beinahe geschlossen, damit die empfindlichen Augen nicht verletzt werden konnten. Die Gestalt wankte müde, aber dennoch stur nach vorne. Sie hatte keine Augen für das Spektakel in ihrer Umgebung, sie reagierte nicht als ein Ast vom Wind gepackt und vom Baum herab gerissen wurde, und als ein Blitz in einen Baum keine zehn Schritt hinter ihr einschlug, zuckte die Gestalt nicht einmal. Es schien, als ob sie von all dem nichts mitbekam, als würde sie die Schmerzen nicht spüren. Für die Gestalt zählte nur noch eines, nämlich das Bündel in ihrem Arm. Auf einmal blieb die Gestalt stehen, beugte sich zur Seite und erbrach sich. Was man in der Finsternis im Wald nicht sehen konnte, die Gestalt aber sehr wohl wusste, war, dass das Erbrochene zum Teil aus Blut bestand. Die Gestalt zeigte nun zum ersten Mal doch Schwäche und lehnte sich an einen Baum. Sie hob den Kopf und starrte in den Himmel hinauf, den sie nicht sehen konnte. Die Regentropfen nahmen ihr die Sicht, außerdem konnte sie auch nicht durch die Blätter der Baumkrone hindurch blicken, um das Sternenzelt zu sehen, das derzeit aber von den Gewitterwolken verdeckt wurde. „Ihr Götter“, flüsterte sie. Die Stimme klang müde, gebrochen, von Schmerzen verzerrt, dennoch hörte man heraus, dass eine Frau sprach. Ihre Wangen waren nass, ob es vom Regen kam oder ob es nicht doch Tränen waren, die ihre Wangen hinunter rannen, man konnte es nicht sagen. Genauso wenig konnte man feststellen, ob ihre Hände vom Schlamm feucht und schmutzig waren, oder ob das Blut war. „Ich war schlecht und ich verdiene es zu sterben. Mich kümmert mein Leben nicht, aber bitte, lasst mich sie in Sicherheit bringen.“ Sie drückte das Bündel an ihre Brust, schwach zappelte es im Inneren. Die Gestalt rutschte vom nassen Stamm ab und fiel auf den Boden, wo sie tief im Schlamm einsank. Sie senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Einige Sekunden vergingen, bis sie wieder hochschreckte. „Ich darf nicht schlafen“, murmelte sie. Sie erhob sich, stützte sich an einem kleinen Baum ab, der sich gefährlich bog, aber hielt. Wieder hob sie ihre Beine an, und wieder, und wieder. Sie stapfte durch diese nasse, kalte, stürmige Neumondnacht immer weiter nach Süden. Sie blieb nicht mehr stehen, selbst nicht als sie anfing vor Schmerzen zu taumeln, auch nicht, als sie ihren linken Schuh im Schlamm verlor. Doch nach einiger Zeit verließen sie wieder die Kräfte und sie sank auf einer Baumwurzel zusammen. „Ihr Götter, lasst mich sterben wenn es sein muss, aber bitte…lasst meine Kinder leben! Erfüllt mir diesen Wunsch, bitte. Nur diesen einen. Sie müssen leben…sie müssen! Ansonsten ist alles verloren.“ Auf einmal hörte der Regen auf. Es geschah nur langsam, aber doch stetig. Der Wind legte sich und die Wolken brachen auf. Die Frau konnte die Sterne sehen. Sie lächelte. „Ich danke euch“, flüsterte sie. Sie stand auf und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Der Wind ging sanft und kam vom Norden, also wollte er die Frau anschieben um sie schneller zu machen. Der Regen ging fein auf sie nieder und war fast angenehm auf der zerschundenen Haut der einsamen Frau. Jeder ihrer Schritte brachte sie weiter nach Süden, brachte ihre Kinder in Sicherheit, zumindest hoffte die Frau das. Sie wollte es sich gar nicht vorstellen, wenn ihre Kinder im Süden nicht in Sicherheit wären. Weder der Norden, noch Osten und Westen hatten Sicherheit versprochen, blieb nur der Süden. Und der Süden wartete auf sie. Er war nicht so freundlich, ihr entgegenzukommen, ihr unter die Arme zu greifen, sie zu stützen…nein, er wartete nur auf sie. Die Frau wusste nicht, ob er sie freundlich oder überhaupt empfangen würde, ob sie dort in größerer Gefahr wäre als im Norden, oder ob es nicht doch sicherer wäre. Ob er vielleicht dort bereits auf sie warten würde? Die Frau betete kurz zu den Göttern, dass es nicht so sein sollte. Alles wäre umsonst gewesen. Wenn er dort unten warten würde, hätte sie alles für nichts und wieder nichts aufgegeben. Ihre Heimat mit ihrem großen Haus, den warmen Zimmern und den freundlichen Bewohnern. Ihre Familie, die sie immer beschützt hatten, vor jeder Gefahr. Den Mann, den sie liebte. Aber tat sie das überhaupt? Hatte sie ihn jemals geliebt, oder hatte sie ihn nur für eine größere Sache ausgenutzt? Anfangs bestimmt, am Anfang hatte sie nur mit ihm gespielt, ihn benutzt. Doch jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Er liebte sie, dass wusste sie. Er hätte alles für sie getan. Aber umgekehrt? Nein, niemals. Die Frau hätte nie das alles für ihn getan, was er für sie getan hätte. Sie hatte ihn benutzt, ihm ihre Gefühle nur vorgespielt. Aber dennoch…sie hatte sich seinem Charme, seinem Witz und seiner Freundlichkeit nicht entziehen können, zumindest nicht komplett. Zum Teil war sie ihm genauso verfallen wie er ihr, obwohl sie es leugnete. Und dieser Teil weinte um ihn, darum, dass er ihn getötet hatte. Sie hatte all das hinter sich gelassen, alles. Ihre Vergangenheit, die sie zum Teil bereute, auf die sie zum Teil stolz war. Auf die Zukunft, die Möglichkeiten, die sich ihr noch geboten hatten. Alles vorbei, alles kein Thema mehr. Sie hatte alles aufgegeben, für die größere Sache. Um Fehler auszugleichen, die in der Vergangenheit geschehen waren. Sie wünschte, sie könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen und alles anders machen. Dann wäre sie jetzt nicht hier, hier im kalten, nassen Wald im Süden, dann wäre sie jetzt nicht auf der Flucht. Sie würde jetzt zuhause sitzen, vielleicht zusammen mit ihm. Vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht wären auch nur ihre Eltern da, und sie würden gemeinsam Speisen, gemeinsam spielen, so wie sie es getan hatten, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war. Diese schönen Erinnerungen, diese schönen Vorstellungen gaben ihr wieder Kraft und sie konnte Fuß vor Fuß setzen und immer weiter nach Süden gehen. Was auch immer sie dort erwartete. Der Morgen graute bereits, es regnete wieder etwas stärker, aber noch lange nicht so schlimm wie mitten in der Nacht. Die Frau war immer weiter nach Süden gekommen, dem Wald war sie noch nicht entronnen. Sie war müde, hungrig, nass und hatte Schmerzen, dennoch hielt sie durch. Und als sie endlich den Waldrand erreichte, hätte sie alles Gold der Welt dafür gegeben, hinfallen und schlafen zu können. Aber diesen Luxus durfte sie sich nicht leisten. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie ihn sich jemals wieder leisten würde können. Doch das zählte jetzt nicht, denn in diesem Moment gab es nur eines, was wirklich zählte. Das, was sie in einiger Entfernung sehen konnte. Ein Dorf. Oder war es eine Stadt? Eine Siedlung? Ein Gehöft? Eine Festung? Sie konnte es nicht sagen, es war zu dunkel, der Regen versperrte ihr die Sicht und sie war so müde, dass sie kaum noch die Augen aufbrachte. Aber sie war sich sicher, vor ihr war etwas, in dem Menschen lebten. Also nahm sie noch einmal alle Kraft zusammen und stolperte auf die Ortschaft zu, das Bündel nach wie vor fest an sich gedrückt. Als sie endlich die Mauer erreichte, war sie so erschöpft, dass sie nicht mehr die Kraft hatte, gegen das Tor zu klopfen. Sie brach zusammen, kraftlos. Dennoch schaffte es noch irgendwie, dass sie auf die Seite fiel, und nicht auf den Bauch, wo sie das Bündel mit ihren Kindern zerquetscht hätte. Die Götter hatten Mitleid. Die Frau schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass sie irgendjemand finden würde. Sie machte sich bereit zu sterben. Doch daraus wurde nichts. „Ich hatte kaum mehr die Hoffnung, aber scheinbar sind mir die Götter doch noch hold“, sagte eine Stimme, die aus weiter Ferne zu kommen schien. Die Frau öffnete schwach ein Auge. Er war es. Sie war verloren. Alles war verloren. Und sie brach in Tränen aus. „Hab keine Angst, ich werde dich zu ihm zurückbringen. Er will dich sehen, dich, und seine Kinder.“ Es war doch nicht er. Es war jemand anderes. Jemand, den sie einmal gekannt hatte, ihn aber wieder vergessen hatte. Warum eigentlich? Nicht viele konnten sich damit rühmen, ihn persönlich zu kennen. Manche nannten ihn den Retter, und nun verstand sie auch warum. Aber wenn er sie jetzt auf seine Art und Weise retten würde, wäre alles verloren. Alles. „Nein“, flüsterte sie schwach. „Nein?“, fragte er verwundert. „Warum?“ „Er ist tot“, sagte sie. „Er ist tot.“ Tot, tot, tot, tot. Das Wort spukte in ihrem Kopf herum. Er war tot, und sie am Leben. Der Mann, den sie auf ihre eigene Art und Weise geliebt und nicht geliebt hatte. Er war tot. „Dann höre die frohe Neuigkeit. Er lebt. Und er wartet auf dich. Er hat mich gebeten, dich zu ihm zu bringen.“ „Nein“, flüsterte sie schwach. „Sind nicht in Sicherheit. Nicht bei ihm. Egal was er sagt. Die einzige Sicherheit liegt…liegt im Abstand zwischen ihm und ihnen.“ „Er würde sie auch hier finden“, sagte der Retter. „Ich will nach Süden. Weiter. Immer weiter.“ Der Retter kniete sich zu ihr hin und setzte sie auf. Sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter. „Aber ich kann nicht mehr“, flüsterte sie. Er sah sie an und sagte kein Wort. Sie begann zu zweifeln. Er würde sich seinen Befehlen nicht widersetzen, der Vater wollte seine Kinder zurück, und der Retter würde sie ihm bringen. In ihren Augen war das der größte Fehler, den man machen könnte. „Bitte“, flüsterte sie. „Hilf mir.“ Er zögerte. Warum zögerte er? Sah er nicht das, was sie sah. Eine perfekte Möglichkeit. Was er gesagt hatte war die Wahrheit. Er würde sie auch hier finden, und selbst wenn sie bleiben würde, könnte sie ihn nicht aufhalten. „Ich helfe dir“, sagte er. „Aber nur unter einer Bedingung. Du verschwindest und kehrst nicht mehr zurück. Du lässt die beiden hier und wirst sie nie wieder sehen.“ Hatte sie eine andere Wahl? Sie musste für die Sicherheit ihrer Kinder sorgen, und wenn das bedeutete, dass sie verschwinden und nie wieder zurückkehren durfte, musste das so sein. „Abgemacht“, sagte sie. Der Retter stand auf und hämmerte an das Tor. Dann verschwand er im Regen. Kategorie:Menschenklingen